


Solitude

by visbs88



Category: Claymore
Genre: Character Study, Dialogue, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Moment (sort of)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visbs88/pseuds/visbs88
Summary: “– Dunque mi lasceresti passare senza nemmeno un saluto? Mi aspettavo che fossi un miglioregentiluomo.– Per molte tue compagne sarebbe stato un gesto di cavalleria. Nonché di misericordia.”





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa all'ottava settimana del COWT #8 di [Lande di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/), per il prompt Solitudine.  
> Claymore mi mancava da morire, di recente! Anche se questa one-shot non è nulla di speciale, sono comunque terribilmente felice di averla scritta. Mi mancavano i personaggi, le ambientazioni, l'atmosfera, la sensazione fredda e calda allo stesso tempo quando cerco di dipingere scene degne di quelle del manga. In ogni parola ho riversato quanto più amore possibile – anche perché Teresa e Easley sono i gioielli di quest'opera. Spero solo che a voi possa piacere almeno un po'. ^^' buona lettura!

La neve le scricchiolava sotto le scarpe a ogni passo. Il cielo non era né azzurro né grigio: emanava quella luce biancastra che dipingeva ogni angolo del paesaggio e l'aria stessa di un bagliore abbacinante e sordo. Nel folto del bosco, ciascun albero era uguale all'altro, un tronco scuro e una massa indistinta di color perla e ombre azzurro sporco. Non c'era un alito di vento, malgrado il freddo intenso. Teresa aveva visto deserti di roccia e di sabbia nel resto del continente, ma nessuno di essi le aveva ricordato una valle di morte più di quella foresta sterminata e immobile.

Non che le interessasse, o che ne avesse timore. Era vagamente incuriosita di scoprire come riuscissero a vivere i villaggi e le città di umani che giacevano oltre quella pianura impervia e vuota, arrampicati sulle montagne; doveva trattarsi di gente con una certa tempra, se riusciva a sopravvivere in quel clima così crudele e a ospitare allo stesso tempo alcuni dei Risvegliati più feroci proprio appena fuori dalla porta di casa. Ciò non toglieva che di tanto in tanto anche loro dovessero chiamare disperati l'Organizzazione e costringere una delle guerriere a farsi quella monotona, infinita passeggiata.

Un passo dopo l'altro, mescolando il clangore del metallo della sua armatura al soffice affondare dei tacchi nella neve, senza guardarsi attorno e procedendo in una linea retta quasi perfetta, Teresa ponderava sul perché i capi avessero scelto di scomodare proprio lei per quel preciso incarico. La versione ufficiale era che il Risvegliato famelico che aveva già sterminato un villaggio e stava passando a decimare quello successivo fosse di una lega troppo superiore a quella delle guerriere di quell'area o di quelle vicine; l'Organizzazione era poco attiva nel Nord e in generale nelle zone più lontane dal centro del continente o dall'Est. Ciò non toglieva che Teresa avesse impiegato più di una settimana a recarsi lì e che, soprattutto, fosse nientemeno che la numero 1. Eccesso di cautela e di zelo? Le altre sue compagnie a una cifra avevano di meglio da fare? Si erano decisi a tentare di farla fuori, stanchi delle sue frecciatine sempre un poco inopportune? Il pallido sorriso per cui era tanto famosa le apparve sulle labbra.

“ _No, penso che per qualche altro anno mi sopporteranno ancora._ ”

Ciò non toglieva che quella volta sarebbe stata cauta. Era certa che sarebbe stato tutto entro le sue capacità, dal momento che, peraltro, l'Organizzazione ancora le sottovalutava con precisione quasi sistematica, per la sua grande soddisfazione.

Calcolava che le mancassero ancora un paio di giorni all'arrivo. Avrebbe continuato a camminare senza soste fino alla notte seguente, durante la quale avrebbe riposato; poi sarebbe giunta a destinazione, avrebbe sistemato quel mostro un tantino troppo esuberante in un lasso di tempo che sarebbe andato dai pochi istanti a qualche ora, e sarebbe tornata indietro ripercorrendo la stessa esatta strada. “ _Che emozione._ ”

Una normale squadra per la caccia al Risvegliato davvero non sarebbe bastata a risparmiarle quell'immenso spreco di tempo? Non che avesse nulla di meglio da fare, comunque, da brava soldatina quale era, giusto? Trattenne una smorfia.

Almeno, il fato fu abbastanza misericordioso da donarle una distrazione in tutto quel bianco fastidioso e un po' opprimente. O meglio: avrebbe capito se fosse stata una fortuna o una sfortuna se ne fosse uscita viva, e in quali condizioni. Perché sì, la percepì da molto distante, quella perturbazione nella quiete assoluta della foresta, la vibrazione sottile eppure inconfondibile di uno Yoki, e le bastò avvicinarsi solo un altro po' per farsi un'idea molto precisa di cosa si trattasse; ma, anche se avrebbe potuto con molta facilità deviare il proprio percorso ed evitare lo Yoma, Teresa decise di non averne intenzione. Non voleva allungare la strada. E, doveva ammetterlo, mano a mano che la sua ipotesi iniziale acquistava maggiore consistenza e le pareva sempre più plausibile, cresceva in lei una curiosità che quasi la spingeva ad affrettarsi, rinnegando il proprio proposito di cautela. Si trattenne, perché era sicura che la creatura ormai fosse ben conscia del suo arrivo; ma le fu difficile. Quella giornata tanto piatta, uguale a quelle che l'avevano preceduta, si prospettava di diventare memorabile, o almeno così Teresa sperava.

Lo Yoki rimase immobile per tutto il tempo che le occorse ad arrivare nelle sue vicinanze; in verità, nemmeno allora parve fare un singolo passo per spostarsi, né per fuggire né per andarle incontro. Le veniva da sorridere – “ _Cielo, deve trattarsi davvero di..._ ”

Ben presto, la distanza divenne una decina di metri appena. Il paesaggio non era cambiato affatto: una massa compatta di neve grigiastra e azzurrina punteggiata di tronchi neri, una sorta di gioco di luci e ombre che avrebbe reso difficile a chiunque distinguere qualcosa che non fosse di un colore brillante. Perfino lei, malgrado la sua vista senza dubbio eccellente, non riusciva a individuare la figura del Risvegliato: sapeva con esattezza dove fosse solo grazie allo Yoki, e in verità anch'esso cominciava ad arrivarle in modo confuso ai sensi. Come se fosse troppo potente e troppo ben nascosto allo stesso tempo.

Decise di continuare a camminare, guardando ancora dritto di fronte a sé, senza quasi battere ciglio. Lo raggiunse.

Lo superò.

Aspettò di essere arrivata a qualche metro di distanza da dove supponeva che l'altro si trovasse, prima di fermarsi. Chiuse gli occhi, trattenendo a stento un sorrisetto.

– Dunque mi lasceresti passare senza nemmeno un saluto? Mi aspettavo che fossi un migliore _gentiluomo._

Attese per qualche secondo. L'aura dello Yoki vibrò appena più intensa, per poi quietarsi; e infine lui rispose.

– Per molte tue compagne sarebbe stato un gesto di cavalleria. Nonché di misericordia.

Era una voce bella, dal timbro giovane e limpido, ma profonda, quasi carezzevole. Arrivò dalle sue spalle, e fu un sollievo scoprire di non aver sbagliato di troppo la stima della sua posizione: Teresa si voltò, rimanendo di tre quarti e alzando la testa. Il giovane seduto su uno dei rami più bassi dell'albero lì vicino era comparso in quel momento, o davvero lei non l'aveva notato prima?

Era il degno proprietario di una voce così suadente: aveva un volto dai lineamenti gentili, morbidi, eccetto che per il taglio appena più netto della mascella; aveva una pelle pallida come la neve e capelli di un biondo chiarissimo, quasi bianco, lunghi fino a ben oltre le spalle. Indossava abiti invernali piuttosto semplici e comuni ed era avvolto da un pesante mantello scuro; alla cintura portava una spada. “ _Insolito._ ”

Le sue labbra sottili erano appena piegate in un sorrisetto che le pareva in qualche modo lo specchio del suo. I suoi occhi erano grandi e avevano il colore del ghiaccio.

Teresa non aveva mai incontrato un essere più calmo e più minaccioso allo stesso tempo. La forza che pulsava in quel corpo all'apparenza così snello e sottile, appoggiato al tronco dell'albero con una spalla con tanta noncuranza, era antica di secoli, e pesava come un masso sul suo respiro.

– Hai notato la mia presenza da molto tempo – riprese a parlare il giovane, inclinando appena la testa di lato – Eppure sei venuta dritta da me. Devo ammettere che sarei stato io ad offendermi, se non ti fossi fermata.

– Non ne dubito – gli rispose Teresa, allargando appena il proprio sorriso – Sapevo di dover porre i miei omaggi al Re.

Lui raddrizzò appena la schiena, scrutandola con uno sguardo di pietra che luccicava di una scintilla beffarda. Il suo gelido, compiaciuto silenzio fu una conferma quasi superflua: infine, per la prima volta nella sua vita, Teresa si ritrovava al cospetto di una creatura dell'Abisso.

Non fu una delusione. Perfino lei, che non era certo ignara della propria forza, cominciò a domandarsi quante possibilità avesse contro di lui, se avessero iniziato a combattere. Non aveva paura, ma valutare la vera entità del potere di Easley del Nord si stava rivelando arduo: era come un mare di cui non riusciva a toccare il fondo. Era... affascinante. Come mai nulla che lei avesse incontrato.

– Hai capito con esattezza chi sono, e non stai tremando di paura. Mi piaci – disse infine il giovane, ammorbidendo un poco la propria espressione, e riuscendo allo stesso tempo a sembrare solo più pericoloso – Hai uno Yoki molto interessante. Qual è il tuo numero? Se non sei la numero 1, dovrò prendere in considerazione di distruggere l'Organizzazione prima che sia troppo tardi.

Teresa si appoggiò una mano al fianco. Non era davvero rilassata, ma poteva fingerlo. E, comunque, quelle parole l'avevano divertita.

– Se anche tu prendessi questa decisione, non so se farei la spia – ammise, con fredda leggerezza – Ma se io fossi la numero 1, come ti comporteresti?

Easley la studiò, sbattendo le palpebre con educata, tagliente ironia.

– Ti domanderei se sei qui per me.

Una lieve risata: Teresa non riuscì a trattenerla.

– Cielo, immagino che la tua posizione implichi una certa vanagloria – gli rispose – Pensi che davvero starei perdendo tempo, in tal caso?

– Quanta impertinenza.

Per un istante, solo per un istante, Teresa provò l'impulso di portare la mano destra all'elsa della spada: le dita di Easley si erano mosse, e questo era stato abbastanza per allertare il suo corpo a evitare un affondo letale. Ma riuscì a trattenersi prima di tradire la propria tensione: il giovane si era solo sistemato il mantello sollevandosi dal tronco dell'albero, ma non mostrava intenzione di attaccare. Non ancora.

– C'è una profonda solitudine, insita nel nostro rango. È il giusto peso che si accompagna all'onore.

Teresa aggrottò appena la fronte. Easley aveva parlato in tono serio, calmo: le sue parole le entrarono nel petto e vi riecheggiarono appena. Avevano il suono insidioso della verità.

Le guerriere occupavano una grama posizione nel mondo, ma non erano costrette a essere sole: il loro conforto era aggrapparsi l'una all'altra, tramite legami d'amicizia profondi che forse nemmeno gli umani avrebbero mai conosciuto. Lei, tuttavia, tali legami non li aveva mai neppure sfiorati.

La sua era stata una scalata lenta, inesorabile, senza avere nessuno al proprio fianco. L'aveva sempre attribuito alla propria personalità, troppo distante, troppo orgogliosa, troppo immersa nel gelo di quel mondo che l'aveva privata di ogni cosa – ma forse era sempre stata colpa di quella consapevolezza, nutrita fin dai primi, giovanissimi anni, di avere un potere che la costringeva a staccarsi da tutte loro. C'era chi, come Irene, aveva provato a raggiungerla in duello e in amicizia e aveva fallito, senza che Teresa provasse anche solo il desiderio di offrirle una consolazione che andasse oltre il suo lieve, condiscendente sorriso; ma la maggior parte delle guerriere si teneva distante di propria volontà senza nemmeno tentare, ben sapendo che la loro numero 1 era inafferrabile. Il giocattolo più prezioso dell'Organizzazione, un gioiello sotto una teca, un'arma contro ciascuna e ognuna di loro, se ne fosse insorto il bisogno. O un mostro da annientare con tutte le loro forze combinate insieme.

Era davvero una leader, o una mera entità quasi immateriale, ai loro occhi? E chi l'aveva preceduta era sempre stato come lei?

– Non lo trovo un onore – rispose ad alta voce, con fermezza – Ma forse posso ritenermi meno sola di te, perso in questa landa a governare il nulla. Non trovi?

Easley tornò a sorridere.

– No. Sai che è una bugia. Non sei affatto meno sola di me.

Teresa, a quel punto, scrollò le spalle.

– Dove vuoi arrivare, Re d'Argento? Vuoi tenermi per mano, o liberarmi del mio giogo uccidendomi?

– Questo, preferirei evitarlo.

Easley appoggiò le mani sul ramo che lo sorreggeva, si diede una leggera spinta e atterrò sulla neve con quello che fu a malapena un fruscio. Alzò la testa, fissandola dritta negli occhi, ma non le si avvicinò. Era appena più alto di lei.

– Sei fuori dal comune. Dell'Organizzazione non ti importa. Cosa ti impedisce di Risvegliarti?

Quella domanda riuscì a coglierla di sorpresa, se non altro perché era tra le più assurde che le fossero mai state rivolte. Ma certo, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo: un mostro, per quanto affascinante, ragionava pur sempre solo come un mostro.

– Non c'è morale in questo mondo – gli rispose, beffarda – Non c'è nulla di davvero giusto o sbagliato. Ma mi sento più a mio agio salvando qualche infima vita, piuttosto che andando a caccia come un animale. Il vostro modo di nutrirvi è sinceramente rivoltante. Permettimi di rifiutare la tua offerta prima ancora che tu la faccia... non mi interessa il potere.

– Cosa ti interessa, dunque?

Era una domanda crudele e lo sapevano entrambi. Teresa chiuse gli occhi, soffocando un sospiro. “ _Bastardo._ ”

– Andarmene di qui, innanzitutto.

– Scaltre parole – tornò a sorriderle lui – È davvero un peccato. La solitudine è un po' più tollerabile, quando si è in due a condividerla.

Teresa avrebbe voluto ribattere facendogli notare come la sua affermazione mancasse di senso, ma purtroppo quel senso lei lo coglieva. I mostri e gli ibridi come lei... c'era davvero modo per dei cuori così gelidi di arrivare a toccarsi l'uno con l'altro? Aveva l'impressione che non sarebbe stata lei a scoprirlo.

– Benché temo che tu sia una forte minaccia per me, ti lascerò andare – riprese il giovane – Amo troppo questa foresta per distruggerla. Ma attenderò non senza curiosità il giorno in cui il destino mi concederà di duellare con te. Dimmi il tuo nome.

– Ho l'impressione che il giorno del nostro confronto arriverebbe un po' troppo in fretta, se te lo rivelassi. Sbaglio?

Fu la volta di Easley del Nord a ridere piano, scuotendo la testa.

– Tanta saggezza. Mi rammarico ogni secondo di più di non poterti avere.

– Questo è ciò che chiamerei onore, maestà – gli sorrise Teresa, chinando appena la testa in una beffarda riverenza – Addio, dunque. Mi auguro al pari tuo di incontrarti di nuovo.

Le capitava di rado di essere davvero sincera, e si stupì nel rendersi conto, l'attimo successivo, di non avere mentito.

– Addio a te, guerriera.

Gli voltò le spalle, anche se senza abbassare la guardia; si allontanò, percependo ben presto il suo Yoki incamminarsi nella direzione opposta. Dopo qualche minuto, lo sentì svanire nel nulla. Incontrarla era stato dunque un piano?

Alla fin fine, non aveva importanza. Soli si erano conosciuti, e soli sarebbero rimasti, malgrado le nobili e disgustose intenzioni del Re d'Argento; quel suo punto di vista sul loro rango era interessante, tuttavia, e Teresa continuò a rifletterci, mentre i suoi passi meccanici e ritmici la portavano sempre più vicina alle aspre montagne che incombevano nel cielo latteo.

La prospettiva di poter tendere la mano a un'altra che portava il suo stesso numero era un sogno effimero, ma abbastanza dolce da rimanerle sulle labbra a lungo. Aveva il sapore della neve e il colore di due occhi di ghiaccio.

 


End file.
